Rules Are Meant to Be Broken
by murasaki-me
Summary: CC and her fellow Keyblade weilders are sent to separate worlds to vanquish the Heartless threat. As usual, they can't speak of other worlds to maintain world order. As CC journeys through Hyrule with the Hero of Hyrule, she wishes to tell him all about who she really is, and the truth starts to eat her alive. POV changes occasionally. M for language and lemon in later chapters.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I stood in front of Master Yen Sid's desk, the last person in my group of colleagues to receive my mission. I was ready for anything, to see a new world and meet new people; the excitement inside me was ready to break free. Finally, Master Yen Sid walked into the study, just as serious as ever.

"Seito," he began, "the following events will be a test on your ability to adapt to the environment around you. In this case, you will not be able to use your Keyblade." My eyes flickered a little at that. The Keyblade is what gave me most of my skill and power. What else am I supposed to use?!

"You will be graded on your performance and skill. Should you not survive this, it will be because of inadaptability. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sensei," I responded.

"Good." He lifted his hand, creating a vision of a small village. "You will be visiting a world with little technology. Because of this, you will need to rely on your natural abilities more than usual. Remember: you are not to tell anyone where you're from, for it can disrupt the order of the worlds. Now go." I nodded and headed for the portal. The light increased, blinding me for a moment just before everything turned to darkness.

* * *

**Kept it simple and short. I'm having some second thoughts on how i should start out the story, but I'll most likely keep it the same. Let me know what you're thinking, pleaseeee! ^-^**


	2. Whoa, Purple!

**Chapter 1 finally! I apologize for the really long wait. Marching band… you know how that is ^^; Also, this school year's really kicking the crap outta me… and it's only November! I hope to be able to post more often now. Also, I was just never satisfied with this chapter… and I'm still not. But it'll have to do :)**

**Some things I thought I'd let you know: In this fanfic, Link can talk. I just felt it would be a bit hard to make the idea work with him mute. Also, I've always disliked Ilia, so she's going to come across as annoying.**

Chapter 1

_*****Link's POV*****_

"C'mon girl, just a little longer**.**" I nudged my horse's sides a bit. Epona neighed tiredly, but sped up. I stared up at the ranch full of roaming goats. A group of them were huddled at the corner of the wide grassy ranch. As we got closer, my curiosity of what interested them grew. I pulled on the reins, stopping Epona, hopped off and pushed my way through the cloud of blue goats.

"What in the…" I murmured to myself. A girl with long, kind of messy, brunette hair was lying unconscious in the circle of goats. I shooed them away and knelt down to roll over the girl onto her back, pushing away loose strands of long hair out of her face.

I flushed at her flawless face, her peach skin tinted just a slight pale. She wore a short sleeve, dark purple robe-like shirt. A yellow-gold belt, which matched the trim of the top, tied in the front to hold the shirt closed. Shealso had on a pair of plain white capris and dark purple shoes.

"Heeey Link!" I looked back to see Fado walking up the path. When he got close enough, he gaped down at the girl. "Who's this?"

"Dunno," I said. "I just found her here unconscious."

"Oh boy…" he mumbled. "Tell ya what. I'll handle the goats today and you bring her down to the mayor's, 'kay?" I nodded, picking up the brunette.I mounted Epona, who was still exhausted from the long day, and she lazily started off back down the hill back to the village.

When I got to the small village, everyone's attention focused on me and the girl. They whispered among each other about her in curiosity as I slid off Epona and walked to the double-door house. Ilia stepped out of the house and immediately gasped when she saw the unconscious girl.

"Oh my!" She stared at the brunette. "Come bring her inside," she demanded. "Hurry Link!"

Ilia is the type of girl who wants to care for every living thing, which is good about her. But she's the mayor's daughter, so she's the most spoiled little brat there is. Don't get me wrong, we're good childhood friends and all, but we've changed since 'childhood', so now it's like a hate/friend relationship.

Ilia checked over the girl slowly, examining every inch of her for minutes at a time. I sat in the chair beside the blond's bed, watching her do her 'nurse thing'.

"She seems perfectly fine," Ilia said finally. "She's not bleeding, just bruised, but she seems just fine. She was just laying in the field?"

"Yep," I answered. "She was about to become goat food."

"Who is she anyway?" She wondered. "Where'd she come from…?" Then her face lit up and she looked at me in anticipation. Oh geez, not this again…

"Yeah right," I said as I stood up. "She could easily be from another province in Hyrule, not 'somewhere else'."

"But for her to show up at the ranch, she would have had to walk through the village, and someone would have seen her."

"Or she walked through the woods."

"Tsk, you just have to crush my hopes, don't you?" She growled.

"Ilia!" We heard Mayor Bo from downstairs.

"Urg… coming Father!" Ilia sighed and walked towards the stairs. "Try not to drool over her, ok?" She told me. I rolled my eyes and smirked a bit as she continued down the stairs.

"Uuuhn…" I heard behind me. I turned and saw the girl stirring on Ilia's bed. My eyes glued on her, I watched her sit up and open her-

"Whoa, purple!" I blurted out. Her eyes were the perfect shade of violet. They almost seemed hypnotizing the way they slightly glowed and shined in the light.

"W-what happened…?" She croaked, pushing her long bangs out of her face. Her eyes wandered over and caught my gaze. We silently stared at each other for a while. Curiosity filled her eyes, and I wondered what she was thinking.

"She's awake!" Ilia broke the silence as she came up the stairs. She rushed over and stood beside the bed.

"I'm Ilia," she introduced. "I helped you back to health!"

"You said nothing was wrong with her," I commented.

"I checked for injuries!" She snapped. "Ignore the lug nut over there. He does nothing but make things worse."

"Oh? You're _actually_ gonna saying that?" I lifted my left hand, pointing out the Triforce symbol imprinted on it.

"Besides all that!" She yelled. "Urg, shut up, would ya, Link?!" She turned back to the girl. "Like I was TRYING to say before, what happened? Where'd you come from?"

"I… don't know," the girl hesitated. "I was falling, then all of a sudden I was surrounded by blue goats…"

"Falling?" Ilia eyed me and smirked. "But where'd you fall from?" The girl stayed quiet for a moment, as if she didn't want to answer her.

"Where am I?" The girl finally asked.

"Ordona Province," Ilia answered.

"Where's…that?"

"In Hyrule, of course! Where else?" The purple-eyed girl blinked in such confusion. Ilia looked over at me again and smiled.

"If you're not from Hyrule, then where _are _you from?" She asked.

"Why not ask her a more welcoming question?" I interrupted.

"Like what?" Ilia snapped, giving me a pissed look as if saying, "Why the hell are you talking again?"

"Like 'Who are you?'" I continued.

_*****CC's POV*****_

"O-oh, sorry. I'm CC," I introduced.

"Cute nickname!" Ilia complimented. "But what's your real name?"

"I'd prefer you call me by my nickname," I said quietly. Nothing against them, I just don't like my real name…

"Oh… well, ok then. So anyway, where are you from?" Ilia asked again. Her green eyes glared at the boy, waiting for him to interrupt again, and I kind of wish he had.

"Not _here_," I answered bluntly.

"So you're not from Hyrule?! I told you so, Daddy!" Ilia yelled down the stairs. A heavy man with elephant tusk piercings and long earlobes trudged up the stairs, looking annoyed.

"What are you goin' on about now, princess?" The man sighed.

"She's not from Hyrule!" Her dad looked at me curiously.

"That's impossible…" he mumbled to himself. He looked over at the boy, who just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Can you tell us what happened?" He continued, asking me.

"All I can remember was that I was falling…"

"Well that explains it. If you fell you musta hit your head on the impact. You must have amnesia."

"Oh…" I said, acting nervous.

"Aww! That totally ruined my hope!" Ilia whined.

"Maybe your hopes aren't _logical_," the blond boy suggested.

"Oh, like you know logic, goat boy!" She insulted him.

"That reminds me," her dad interrupted, seeming to be completely oblivious to the insult, "Fado needs you back up at the ranch, Link. Those goats still won't listen to him."

"Of course they won't, _he spoils them too much_," the boy, Link, said, sounding like he was suggesting something to the man as he walked down the stairs.

"So Daddy, what're we gonna do about CC's amnesia?" Ilia asked.

"Well it's getting late, but we should think of something by tomorrow."

"So she gets to spend the night? Yay!" She clapped her hands together excitedly, reminding me of a blond haired Kairi. God, I can barely manage one 'Kairi', do I _need_ another?

**Urg, I hate the way this chapter ends! I couldn't really fix it without mixing chapter 1 and 2 together and making one giant mess _ I promise this is the only chapter that ends so horribly. Reviews are always appreciated ^^**


	3. Amnesia?

EDIT (11/29/12) So I finally got this chapter back and edited from my beta, and I had to repost it. Hopefully we'll be on track from now on and I won't have to keep reposting chapters ^_^;

So there's good news and bad news. The good news is CHAPTER 2 IS OUT! :D The bad news is it's out because I was sick all day, so I had nothing better to do than die slowly and edit this chapter :P Funny fact: MS Word thinks Ilia is a plural word and keeps trying to change "Ilia was" to "Ilia were" or "Ilium were". First, Ilium isn't even a word, and second, it made me laugh because I instantly thought of "bacteria" and "bacterium". Heh, Ilia is bacteria XD

Chapter 2

_*****CC's POV*****_

Ilia annoyed the shit out of me the entire night. She kept warning me how much of a perv Link was. But she seemed to over exaggerate. Besides, he didn't seem that bad. She also told me the story of how recently she's been thinking there are other worlds. Ironic how I suddenly show up, huh? But I couldn't blow my cover, so I didn't tell her. I wasn't exactly sure what time I actually got to sleep, but I'm pretty sure it was close to dawn.

I got maybe an hour or two of sleep before the sun's bright rays seeped through the window and woke me. Ilia still slept soundly. Trying not to wake her up, I snuck down the stairs. The first floor was technically only one room, fitting just a small dining table in the kitchen and another bed under the stairs. Her dad sat at the table, eating a bowl of what looked and smelled like corn beef hash.

"Oh, good morning, CC," he greeted. "I apologize if you didn't sleep well last night."

"It's ok, I got to know Ilia a little more," I yawned.

"Yes, she has been obsessed with the 'outside worlds' lately, just so you aren't surprised if she says something odd…"

"Too late," I giggled.

"So I predict if you see some of Hyrule, then your memory will be restored."Oh yeah, I'm not supposed to remember anything.

"Ok, that sounds good," I said.

"If you find Link before he goes off to Castle Town, he should be glad to take you around Hyrule." Link? That blond boy I saw when I first woke up? Hmm, there was something about him that was awfully familiar…

I thanked Mayor Bo for the advice and left the small house. No wonder the house was so small; the village had to have been no bigger than a football field! There were maybe four other houses all around or near a stream connected to a lake. I started down the path, getting friendly smiles and waves as I went. A small pregnant lady with short blond hair was sitting on a boulder near the edge of the stream as I neared her.

"Oh, hello there!" She greeted. "You look better today."

"Oh hi. You saw me yesterday?" I asked.

"Yes, you looked hurt, but I see you're much healthier now. I'm glad." Damn, we definitely need more of this kindness in Twilight Town.

"I appreciate that," I thanked her. "My name's CC."

"And I'm Uli," she addressed herself. "If there's anything you need, you can always ask me or my family. My husband is Rusl and my son is Colin."

"Ok thanks," I said. "I'm supposed to go find Link. Do you know where he would be?"

"Oh, his house is just up that path," she pointed to the other side of the village. I followed the dirt road, coming to a small clearing. A group of four kids stood in front of a house, staring up at the top window.

"What's taking him so long?" A short dirty-blond haired girl asked. She seemed to be one of the oldest of the children, but still much younger than me.

"Hey! Get up you lazy bum!" A younger boy yelled. He had short brown hair and a red bandana wrapped around his head.

"You realize this happens every day," The youngest boy with barely any dark brown hair stated. He had such a baby face I mistook him for a toddler until he spoke.

"Please just give him some time," a blond haired boy said softly. He looked to be the same age as the girl.

"Oh, shut up Colin," the bandana boy said, "we gave him all day yesterday, but he was too busy with that stupid new girl…"

"_Excuse me?_" I spoke up now. They all shrieked and turned to see me glaring down at them, my arms folded.

"Talo! How could you call her stupid?!" The girl yelled, smacking the bandana boy upside the head.

"I'm pretty sure you agreed with him," the youngest boy said.

"Oh you're one to talk!"

"But I didn't try to cover myself up."

"Shut up, Malo!"

"Changing the subject," I broke them up, "why are you guys waiting for Link?"

"Why should we tell _you_?" Talo emphasized the 'you', meaning for it to sound insulting. The girl smacked him again. "Ow! Stop hitting me, Beth!"

"Stop being so immature!" she lectured.

"Link was gonna show us some new sword fighting moves he learned," Colin told me.

"But he's so lazy he always gets up late, just like Ilia!" Talo said again. He flinched a little as Beth tried to hit him again, but she stopped before she did. Like Ilia? I guess teenagers sleep late in this world too…

"Epona isn't here, so he left already," Malo pointed at the sign.

"Aww man! And he promised us, too!" Talo cried.

"Oh, don't be such a baby!" Beth said. "He said he didn't have much to do today, so let's just wait till he gets back." They started down the path back to the village, Talo and Beth arguing with each other.

"If you're looking for Link, he's in the springs," I heard Colin say. I looked down at him.

"Thanks," I said. "But why didn't you tell the others?"

"Link told me not to tell them," he said softly. "… And they're always mean to me." I knelt down to his height.

"If they bother you, you come to me, ok? My name's CC," I instructed him. I patted him on the head as he giggled.

"I'll show to you the springs, if you want," he offered.

"Thanks," I smiled as I followed him down a forested path. Beyond the path was a wooden bridge to another forest, but Colin directed me to a beach-like area surrounded by high rocky walls. Link stood in the shallow water, pouring water on his dark brown and white haired horse. He was wearing a green tunic with brown knee-hi boots over white pants. To match the boots were brown fingerless gloves that reached up to his elbows and a brown belt around his waist. A long green cap on his head matched the green in his tunic.

"Hey Colin, you didn't blow my cover, did you?" he greeted us.

"W-well, I thought CC would be an exception…" Colin said nervously, looking shameful.

"Oh, well yeah, she's an exception," he smiled down at the younger blond. "But you'd better go back before they figure something's up."

"Oh, you're right! Bye!" Colin blurted out before running down the path back to the village.

"So, did you survive spending the night with Ilia?" Link asked me.

"Define 'survive'," I said, walking into the water. "Mayor Bo suggested seeing some of Hyrule might help me get my memory back."

"I'll take you around if you want," he said.

"That's what I had in mind," I smiled at him. His face seemed to light up when I did; he smiled back.

"We should go before Ilia wakes up," he suggested.

"Why?"

"You're really asking that?"

I laughed, realizing what he meant. He strapped a sword and shield over his shoulder. For some reason, the designs on them brought a wave of nostalgia over me. He mounted Epona and reached his hand down to help me on.

"Have you ever ridden a horse?" He asked.

"N-no," I responded nervously, taking his hand. He eased me up and I adjusted myself behind him on Epona.

"It's actually quite easy when you get used to it," he said. He pulled on Epona's reins, making her pull up onto her hind legs.

"Whoa, we got a newbie here!" I yelled as I wrapped my arms around Link, nearly falling off the horse.

"Sorry!" He laughed. We sped into the woods and across the wooden bridge. We slowed down to a fast walk when we got to the other part of the forest.

"So this is Faron Woods," Link told me. "There's not much here, but it's still nice just to wander through." I looked around in awe at the green forest. All the plant life flourished healthily. See, this is what we could enjoy if we freakin' stop all the damn deforestation and pollution in our world! Honestly, most of Twilight Town is a concrete jungle…

I realized my arms were still around Link and quickly pulled away. "Oh, s-sorry..."

"Aww, I was hoping you wouldn't realize," he looked over his shoulder and smirked at me. The laid-back look in his light blue eyes made me tingle inside, and I looked away in embarrassment.

"So I guess what Ilia said is true," I teased.

"What'd she say?"

"No~thing!"

"No, seriously, what'd she say?" He pulled on the reins and Epona stopped in front of a small house. I just smiled innocently.

"Hey, it's you, Guy!" a voice said. We both looked down to find a tan guy with an afro and a bird's nest on his head.

"Oh, hey Coro," Link greeted.

"Who's this you got here, your girlfriend?" My face felt like it would burn off when I heard that.

"N-no! We just met!" I said. Link just laughed.

"Mmhm, sure," Coro teased. I growled at him. "Ooh, a feisty one!" I was ready to jump off Epona and show him just how feisty I could be. "Well ya'll be careful if you're goin' out to Hyrule Fields. Those monsters been runnin' amuck ever since what happened to Hyrule Castle."

"What?! What happened to the castle?" Link demanded.

"Dunno for sure, but word is that it's infested with some kinda dark creatures." That was my cue to get serious. Could the dark creatures be the Heartless? Hopefully not; without my Keyblade, I'd be powerless against them.

"Thanks for the info," Link thanked him and kicked Epona's sides again.

"Congrats on the girlfriend!" Coro yelled as we sped off through a narrow path between trees. He's officially on my 'going-to-hell' list. The path widened into a large field, bigger than any area I'd ever seen before. We suddenly stopped, making me jerk forward into Link.

"Holy shit…" Link quietly swore, staring into the air. I followed his gaze, my eyes widening when I found what he was staring at.

A massive black wall was spreading across the land. It seemed to be inverting the colors of everything: the sky was orange and the clouds were black. All sorts of creatures, flying, crawling, running, were fleeing from it, though it seemed to only be growing slowly.

"Let's go check it out!" I said excitedly.

"You want to?" Link asked me.

"There's a whole side of me you just don't know," I smirked slightly. He stared at me in confusion for a moment then kicked Epona's sides, making her race off into the field.

**Ahh finally some adventure starts! :D Things really start getting into high gear from here on out, promise! Also, with no more marching band consuming my life and several holiday breaks coming up, I will be able to post more often! R&R is always appreciated!**


	4. And the storm begins

Happy New Year everyone! We are now in the Year of Roxas! Sorry, Kingdom Hearts reference in a mostly Zelda fanfic *slaps hand* I apologize for the long wait, but it's here now! And now that i got a computer in my room for Christmas, I will be able to post more recently! So, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

_*****Link's POV*****_

Epona gradually sped up as we sprinted across Hyrule Fields. All the monsters we passed paid us no mind as the seemed to focus on saving themselves.

I was right, too. As we got closer, I could make out the same orange symbols I remembered, glowing all over the wall. Damn, but why was this happening again?!

"I knew it," I started, pulling on Epona's reins to make her stop not too far from the wall. "It's the Curtain of Twilight…"

"The curtain… what?" CC asked. I eyed the wall, watching it grow an inch closer to us.

"Nevermind, let's just get back t—"

Epona suddenly lunged back, throwing CC and I forward. I sat up and saw the black hand of a Shadow Beast pulling her in.

"Epona!" I yelled. CC and I both got up and ran to grab her, but the beast pulled her behind the impassable curtain completely.

It wasn't long before two more Shadow Beast hands popped out and yanked us both into the Twilight. More beasts waited for us, not just Shadow Beasts, but some other weird dark creatures. I struggled to break free of the beast holding me, then glanced over as the beast holding CC shrieked and dropped her. Just as she got to her feet, a smaller beast struck her with its club, knocking her out. Well _that's_ not gonna help the amnesia…

"C-CC…" I struggled to say, the beast choking me. I reached out to her and found the Triforce on my left hand glowing. Oh damn, that's right.

The beast let go of me and that familiar pain and nostalgia surged through me. The more I tried to fight it off, the more the pain spread. I covered in fur, and I wasn't on my hands and knees anymore, but on all four paws. After accepting the inevitable fate, I growled at the other beasts, guarding CC, who was unconscious on the ground. Gradually remembering how to fight, I held off the monsters from her.

It was useless. More kept coming, all attempting to attack the lifeless brunette. So I decided to pull their attention away form her, herding them back into Faron Woods, already covered in the Twilight. I fought the endless mob off there, their numbers finally dwindling. The second they were all gone, I rushed off back to the fields, but CC was nowhere in sight. But neither were the Twili beasts. I sighed, both relieved and dismayed.

At least she's safe… Now, time to go find her.

_*****CC's POV*****_

Oh God, why does my head hurt so much?

Everything was silent as I opened my eyes. I was still in the endless fields of Hyrule, the same area where I got pulled through that curtain. I slowly got up and looked around. Well, I _thought_ I was in the same spot…

The scenery around me was dark and ominous. The colors were inverted, thought the set up was the same. Small black squares rose from the ground around me. I slowly reached out to poke one, and once I did, it immediately faded away. I looked around and spotted what looked like a castle—probably the one Link and Coro were talking about before…

Link! Where is he? I looked all around me, but I was alone. Epona was gone, and even those dark creatures had disappeared. Those creatures… they weren't Heartless, were they? They had a different sort of aura than the Heartless had.

I eyed the castle again and found a road leading straight to it. Time for some recon.

There was a town surrounding the castle, but it seemed deserted. I walked through, searching for any signs of life. All I found were a lot of tiny green flames floating in the air. Their movement patterns were odd, as if they were people walking about.

I got to a circular plaza with a fountain in the center. There was a triangle symbol on the top of the fountain, reminding me of the symbol on Link's hand. What was up with that symbol? I know I've seen it somewhere…

I finally got to the castle gates, where two green flames seemed to be guarding. The gate slowly pushed open and I walked into a large courtyard. A figure stood in front of a large statue with that triangle symbol, it's back turned to me.

"Um, excuse me," I started cautiously, "Can you tell me what's happened here?"

The figure turned slowly. It wore a metal mask that looked like a fish with a large tongue curling under its chin.

"You… you're a human, aren't you?" A crackly low voice asked. I nodded carefully. "Then why aren't you like them?" He pointed to the green flames outside the gate.

"Am I supposed to be?" I asked.

"Yes… I wonder what keeps you in that form…" He started walking towards me eerily.

"W-what're you doing?" I took a step back, feeling uneasy. "Who are you?"

"I sense a strong radiation from you," he ignored my questions, "and it makes me curious…" I ducked when he tried to grab me. When I turned to run, he grabbed my arm, then shrieked. He jolted like I was electrocuting him. I yanked my arm away and he stumbled backwards.

"Such a strong light," he groaned, "but underneath, the deepest of darkness. You could be the key we need. I'm fascinated."

"I'm grossed out," I gagged.

"Yeah, Zant can be icky like that," I heard a high voice. Through the rising pixels appeared a tall woman. Her skin was black and white with glowing green marks, while her eyes and hair were orange and red. Oddly, her hair was pulled over her shoulders and tied into a small ponytail, falling down her chest.

"Ah, yes, the Twilight Princess," Zant said. "Come to betray me again?"

"Betray you? I was never on your side, Zant!" The woman said. "I've stopped you before and I'll do it again."

"Is that so? Then let the déjà vu begin!" He swung his arm out towards her. A strong gust of wind carried the small black cubes. The woman cried out, engulfed in the darkness of the squares. When they disappeared, she lay on the ground, only miniature.

It was as if she was transformed into chibi form—and severely hurt. I ran over to her to help her up. As soon as I touched her, she jolted like Zant did when he touched me. I pulled away from her quickly.

"Find… Princess… Zelda…" she wheezed. I stared at her for a moment, and her ponytail grew into a hand, pointing at me. The index finger shot out an orange laser beam and it quickly, painlessly, surged through me. Then, I felt myself lift into the air.

"Top floor… go!" She swung her hair-arm in the direction of the highest window. Uncontrollably, I went flying into the air and suddenly crashed through the window. I tumbled on the floor and groaned in pain.

"A human? What ails you?" I opened my eyes, seeing a girl, probably not much older than me, with long brown hair and blue eyes. A perfect golden tiara crowned her forehead.

"Are you… Princess Zelda?" I squeezed out. She nodded, reaching down her white gloved hand to help me up. When she took my hand, she hesitated to pull me up.

"That warmth… could you be… a Princess of Light?" She asked. She knew? Well, she's the princess of this world, so maybe that's why.

"Yeah, well, half of one. I'm CC."

"Well acquainted, CC. What brings you hear, and in such a perilous manner?"

"A girl who's in trouble sent me. She has orange hair and black and white skin. She kinda just got chibi'd."

"Midna," Zelda mumbled. "If she's been cursed into an imp form again, it's the effects of Zant."

"Yep, he's down there too. He seemed interested in my light…"

"Pure light as such destroys the inhabitants of the Shadow Realm, and it also keeping you human in the Twilight. But because you have only half a heart of pure light, the other half is pure darkness, and that's what Zant's after."

Pure darkness? It was the first time I'd heard of a dark side of my heart. Damn, this could end horribly…

She walked to the corner of the room behind a bed and pulled out a long scabbard. She pulled out the sword, revealing its golden hilt. It looked like the crest on the fountain in the town, with the three triangles carved into the blade. Seriously, what's up with that symbol? And where do I know it from?

"Not long ago," Zelda began to explain, "the light spirits who guard the land created this blade. They entrusted me to give it to the light maiden who was soon to come. The blade hides the purity of the darkness inside you, and will do well in battle against any dark creature." I slowly took the sword, feeling its power course through me.

"Thank you," I said. "I have one more thing. Do you know where I can find my friend, Link?"

"Link? The Hero of Hyrule chosen by the gods… If he's around, he won't appear to be himself, but I trust you'll know it's him."

"Ok, and what about Midna?"

"I'll help her. You focus on finding Link and a way to return the world to light. We will meet again when light is restored to Hyrule." She took my hand and closed her eyes. A pool of light formed under me and encased me in a column of light. With that, I was transported to a small spring.

"Isn't this… Faron Woods?" I wondered. The water was golden in the world of Twilight, glistening in the little bit of light seeping through the thick trees. If I didn't know I was in danger, this would be somewhat beautiful.

"You there…" I heard a whispery voice. As I searched and didn't find anyone, I nervously back out of the water. "No need… to be alarmed…" Over the small waterfall, a strange gas glowing yellow appeared.

"I'm… what's left of... the light spirit… Faron," the voice said.

"A light spirit?" I questioned. "Like on of the ones Zelda mentioned?"

"Yes… The darkness… is weakening me… from protecting the… Lands of Hyrule. You have… the power to… bring the light back…"

"How? I kinda just got to this world and I have no clue what's happening."

"You are… a light princess. You have… the power… to shine through… the deepest darkness."

"Even so, I haven't learned how to use my light yet…"

"Find it… deep in your heart. That blade… can direct light. Find the… heart of the darkness… in each area… and use the light…" Before I could ask any more questions, the gas disappeared, leaving me in silence.

Though soon after, I heard rustling behind me. I quickly spun around and drew my sword. I paused when I looked down to see a gray and white wolf. It slowly walked up to me and stared at me for a moment. Its eyes were such a cerulean blue, reminding me of Link's eyes.

"_If he's around, he won't appear to be himself, but I trust you'll know it's him." _Zelda's message replayed in my mind.

"Link… is that you…?" I knelt down in front of the wolf and placed my hand on his head. He lunged forward and licked my face, his warm saliva coating my cheeks.

"Eww, I don't appreciate being slobbered!" I giggled and wiped my face. "What happened to you?" He only panted and wagged his tail happily. "Well, I guess it's not too important now… We have to find the source of the darkness." He nudged my hand with his head then pointed his whole body towards the path to Ordona Providence. He dashed down the path, leaving me far behind.

"H-hey, wait up!" I yelled chasing after him.

_*****Link's POV*****_

Ordon Village looked so different under the Curtain of Twilight. It seemed… eerie. When we got to the middle of the village, I noticed a group of green flames huddled in front of the mayor's house. I walked over to them and concentrated. Everyone in the village was here… confused, scared, and panicking. Only two scents were missing: that sent of a hundred goats and the warrior.

"Everyone, please calm down!" Mayor Bo yelled, making everyone hush. "Being serene will help our situation."

"How will it help?" Jaggle argued, "Fado is trapped in the ranch with that… that monster!" All the children all stirred in fear.

"Yelling and panicking won't help either," the mayor said. "Rusl is up there doing all he can, so let's hope—"

The ground suddenly shook. The villagers all cried and ran off, frightened. Only Mayor Bo and Ilia still stood in front of their house.

"Geez, when we need him, he's off playing with his playboy bunny," Ilia mumbled before her father pushed her into their house. Hmm, I wonder who she's talking about…

"Hey, can you see them?" I heard CC ask me. I turned back to her and nodded, then looked up towards the ranch. "Whatever just made that boom is up there, isn't it? Well, let's go check it out!" She ran off up the hill to the ranch. The way she acts so adventurous, she's _definitely_ not like any girl from Hyrule.

At the top of the hill, the sight we saw froze us both. A giant black beast with glowing yellow eyes stood in the middle of the ranch. I instantly knew the two green flames in front of the beast were Fado and Rusl. Fado stood behind Rusl who was leaning on his sword and looked hurt.

"This damn beast… won't go down easily…" Rusl panted.

"Come on, Rusl. Let's go join the others in the village while we still can," Fado suggested. Before Rusl could protest, Fado pulled him down the hill towards the village.

"Alright, let's do this!" CC yelled excitedly, drawing her sword and running towards the monster. I ran over and stopped in front of her. "What?" I shook my head. "What do you mean 'no'? I can totally handle this guy!" Just yesterday she fell from the sky and woke up all confused, and now she wants to fight a fifty-foot monster? There's more than just amnesia going on in her head…

She tried to run around me, but I blocked her then pounced on her, pinning her to the ground. She stared up at me with confusion in her violet eyes. If I wasn't a dog right now, this would be the best moment of my life.

"Fine, I'll stay here. Get off me!" She pushed me off her and brushed herself off as she sat up. I turned back to the creature and charged at it. Its hand seemed like the only vulnerable thing I could reach, so I jumped up and bit it. The monster immediately shook me off. I lunged at it to bite it again, but it backhanded me across the field.

"If it didn't work the first time, why would you do it again?" CC yelled to me. What else am I supposed to do? "Here's a hint: its face is wide open." Its face? How am I supposed to get way up there?

The creature crouched down and drove its hand into the ground, creating a shockwave that knocked me off all four paws. When I got up, its hand was still in the ground, surrounded by a black portal that was spewing smaller yellow-eyed, bug-like creatures. I took them each out with one bite, then focused on the giant again. It had pulled its hand out the ground, and in the heart-shaped hole in its chest was a glowing white and purple orb emitting smaller orbs. I dodged each of them then turned back to CC, waiting for her to give me another hint.

"Oh, now you want my help?" She asked, annoyed. "When it sticks its hand in the ground again, run up its arm and attack its face." As if on cue, the monster thrust its arm into the ground, spewing more bugs. I followed CC's directions and ran up its arm, lunged at its face. It shrieked when I bit its face and it fell backwards onto the ground. I backed up, then pounced on it one last time to make it dissolve into the air. Specks of remained from the beast was, and they floated over to where CC sat. We both watched curiously as the sword in her hand seemed to absorb the light. The scenery around us began to revert back to its normal color. Never had I missed the sight of so much green and blue…

"L-Link! You're human again!" I heard CC say. She ran over to me, now shorter than me… well, I was taller than her now. I looked down at myself, and I was wearing my green tunic again and I was on two legs instead of four. The long, silver sword in CC's hand caught my attention.

"What's up with the sword?" I asked, a little startled when I heard my own voice.

"Princess Zelda gave it to me," she answered. "It's a long story…" I only blinked in confusion. She answered one question, but now I had a million more…

"Link, my boy!" Fado's voice interrupted me. He and Rusl came up the hill, Rusl still limping and hurt. "How in Hyrule did you pass us without us seein'?"

"And where'd… the monster go?" Rusl barely got out.

"What's important is that it's gone," Fado told him. Then he eyed CC.

"You're that girl we found out here, ain't you?" He asked. "It's CC, right? I'm Fado, owner of this ranch."

"And I'm Rusl," Rusl introduced. "You might have heard of me from my wife Uli or my son, Colin." CC only smiled and put away her sword.

"Come down to the village, you two," Fado told us. "The village is havin' an important meeting on what just went on."

* * *

WOW I never realized how long this chapter is! just over 3000 words and 7 paged in Word. Haha! Well, We're getting into the story now, and it only gets more interesting from here on out!


	5. The Nuisances

**Since I've been snowed in for the passed 2 days, I've had some time to edit this chapter! There wasn't much that needed to be done, I was just lazy and really stressed as school work started backing up from when I was sick for 3 days -_- But now that I'm trapped in my house, I've been working nonstop on my fanfics! Yes, 'fanfics' being plural, meaning if you follow my Skyward Sword fanfic, you'll be delighted to know that I will be posting chapter 5 sometime today or tomorrow! Anyway, here's chapter 4!**

* * *

Chapter 4

***Link's POV***

"Heeeey! Wake up, Link!"

"C'mon, quit dodging us already!"

Dammit. Can I get one day without waking up to _that?!_

I sat up and yawned, the blazing sunlight pouring into my room. As I was blinded by the light, I dared to peer out the window behind me at the group angry children. Ilia and CC were outside with them and seemed to be calming them down. Urgh, better get this over with.

After getting dressed, I joined them outside. Talo was hitting a scarecrow with his wooden sword while everyone watched. His younger brother, Malo, didn't look like he gave a crap while Beth looked annoyed. Colin sat by CC and Ilia, joining them in pretending to be amazed with Talo's 'skill'.

"'Bout time you got out here!" Talo yelled when I approached them. "What, were you avoiding us?"

"Was that rhetorical, or did you seriously ask the obvious?" Malo asked him. Talo blinked in confusion.

"You gotta quit usin' words I don't know," he said. Then he turned back to me. "You promised you'd teach me the new moves you learned!"

"And if you're teaching him, I can learn some stuff too," CC said.

"Pfff, ha ha ha! Yeah _right!_ Girls can't fight!" Talo mocked.

"Oh really?" She smirked down at him.

"Yeah really! Link would so totally beat your ass!"

Beth smacked him.

"Don't swear, Talo!" She yelled.

"Oh, please, Beth. You say bad words all the time!"

"You prepared to make that a bet?" CC asked Talo, continuing their argument.

"Yeah, all the Rupees I have!" Talo said confidently.

"Ok, all the Rupees I have," CC then stood in front of me and drew her sword.

"A-are you serious?" I asked her. "Have you even used a sword before?"

"Never held one in my life before yesterday," she answered cheerfully, "but you still shouldn't go easy on me."

She seriously hit her head hard.

I drew my sword and started running towards her. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground, her sword just centimeters away from my neck. She stared down at me, straight faced, but with slight aggression in her purple eyes. Damn, this is an awkward yet arousing moment…

"I told you not to go easy on me," she teased in a whisper as she took away her sword. I blushed a little and sat up.

"Link, what're you doing?!" Talo screamed. "How could you let her beat you? My Rupees were on the line!"

"Yeah, about that…" CC got up and walked over to him.

"Aww!" He shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a few green and blue Rupees.

"By the way," she said as she took the gems, "I didn't have any Rupees, so either way you would have lost."

"What?!" Talo screamed as Beth laughed.

"It means you just got tricked," Malo clarified.

"I KNOW what means!"

"How did you do that, CC?!" Ilia asked her in awe.

"Yeah, that was so cool!" Colin added.

"Wanna see it again?' CC offered.

"Not on me," I stood up, rubbing my aching shoulder.

"Aww, did I hurt you? I sowwy, I had no idea!" She said sarcastically. Her voice was so adorable as she teased me. Seriously, who _was_ she? She definitely didn't act like anyone from anywhere I've been in Hyrule—and that's just about everywhere. She was so different… but that's probably what I like about her.

* * *

"Hyaaa!" Talo yelled, lunged at the sack on the ground. He came down on it, stabbing the wooden sword into it. "Yeah, I got it!"

"About time," Malo said.

"Shut up! I'd like to see you do it!"

"Ok, your turn, CC," I turned to the brunette. "Knock down the scarecrow and use the Ending Blow."

"Easy," she smiled. She drew her sword and immediately went slicing up the scarecrow. She knocked it off the stand, dove for it, and drove her sword into its chest. That poor scarecrow…. She didn't give it any mercy…

After finally demonstrating the Ending Blow, Ilia took the kids back down to the village for lunch. CC insisted that we continue freeing Hyrule from the darkness as soon as possible. After breaking for lunch, we packed what we needed and headed for the bridge to Faron woods.

"Wait…" An unexpected whispery voice came. CC and I paused just outside the spring, looking for the source of the voice. The shallow water started to glow, and out of it appeared an orb of light and a giant golden goat.

"I am the light spirit that watches over the lands of Ordona," it spoke slowly. "Due to your heroic efforts, this land has been restored once again to the light. However, much of Hyrule still remains blanketed in the Curtain of Twilight."

"It seems a bit different from before," I mentioned. "Is there any specific way to recover the light?"

"Find the powerful Heartless in the area and defeat it. It will emit light which will be absorbed by the Blade of Light." CC and I eyed her sword, then each other, and nodded in agreement.

"The fate of Hyrule is yet again in your hands," Ordona informed us. "Now head north to Faron Woods and fulfill your destinies."

Just across the bridge, a black wall blocked the path ahead. CC stared at it with amazement in her violet eyes, yet not a hint of fear in them.

"I'm guessing we won't be able to come back until we defeat the Heartless, right?" She asked.

"Yep, and the second we're in, I'll be wolf again." She nodded and we started across the bridge. The second we neared the wall, I could feel its dark aura.

"Do you see that?" CC stared at something through the black wall. I focused more, seeing what looked like a small figure.

"Yeah..." I smiled. "That might be-"

A giant orange hand burst through the Twilight Curtain. CC shrieked, jumping back a few feet. Oh, the memories of nearly shitting bricks the first time that happened.

"Don't be scared," I laughed, taking her trembling arm. "It's normal." The hand grabbed us and pulled us through the black wall.

***CC's POV***

When I opened my eyes, everything was inverted again. I pushed myself up, face to face with giant yellow and red eyes.

"Ahh, the chickie's awake!" a high familiar voice said. The eyes jumped back, and I saw the little imp from before.

"You're… Midna, right?" I asked, sitting up.

"Uh-huh! And thanks to me, you're back in the beautiful Twilight Realm!" It's… odd. I don't think I'd say beautiful. I felt something softly nudge me on the back, and I turned to see Link in wolf form. I patted him on the head and Midna landed on his back.

"I see you've acquainted with the puppy," she giggled. I snickered at that and Link growled at her. "Oh, hush!" She smacked the top of his head. "Don't get all feisty just 'cause she's here! It's just like old times!"

She was a very bubbly character, despite how determined and serious she seemed when she was in humanoid form. On the other hand, she seemed to be somewhat bossy, the way she pushed us around. And somewhat of a narcissist.

"So Midna," I started, "you know what's going on, right?"

"Yup! We have to find the big monster, beat it, and free Faron Woods of the darkness! But seriously, who would wanna get rid of this beauty?"

"The people who have been turned into spirits because of it," I commented.

"Well, _excuse me!_ I was just giving _my_ opinion! But, if we left Hyrule in the Twilight, that would mean Zant wins, and I can't STAND that bastard! So let's go, doggy!" She kicked Link's sides, making him growl and walk off.

We got to a grassy field near Coro's house, seeing a spirit on a log in front of a fire pit. Probably Coro himself. Be lucky you're a spirit, 'cause I would have smacked you one for your previous comments.

"Alright puppy!" I heard Midna. "Now's the time to use your doggy senses to sniff out the monster!" She kept patting him roughly, and I snickered a little at how much she treated him like a dog. I twitched when he barked at me.

"Oh, I'm not laughing at you," I tried to hide my laugh. He growled at me for a second, then put his nose to the ground and sniffed around.

I followed him up the path more to a small cave entrance. The cave was nearly pitch black, and if it wasn't for Link's wolf senses and me following the sound of his sniffing, I would have easily gotten lost, despite how narrow the cave was. We exited the other side of the cave into deep woods.

"Are those…?" My voice faded out. I spotted a group of Shadow Heartless skulking around. The spotted us and crawled towards us. Out of force of habit, I drew my sword and lunged at them, taking them out in one swift hit each.

"Nice one!" I heard Midna behind me. "I mean, for a girl, anyway."

"You need to learn who you're talking to," I warned, pointing my sword at her.

"Oh, do enlighten me, girly," she leaned forward to rest her head in her hands, her elbows digging into Link's head. "I mean, you haven't even given me the delight of addressing you by a real name."

"CC," was all I said.

"No, a name, not a nickname," she demanded.

"That's what I want to be addressed as," I turned to continue down the path before she could ask any more questions. She popped up in front of me, her big yellow and red eyes flooding my vision.

"Why? You got somethin' to hide?" She smiled deviously, showing a single sharp fang. I pushed her out of my face, heating up from her annoyance. She jolted at my touch, and I remembered it happening from before too. I moved my hand away and she fell to the ground. Link rushed over beside me, looking at Midna then up at me in surprise as if saying, "What the hell did you do?!"

"That's right, you peasant of the light!" Midna growled as she sat up. Link snickered at little at how fried Midna looked.

"Shut up you mutt!" She demanded. "You'd better be lucky we need her! I would have left her ass behind if it wasn't for her—"

The ground shook, startling us all. A herd of Soldier Heartless appeared all throughout the forest. They clumsily made their way over to us, ready to attack. Midna quickly mounted Link again and we started attacking them. Their strong armor kept us from killing them in one hit, but they still went down easy. More Soldiers popped up like there was no tomorrow. I started to attack more of them, then Link stopped me, barking at the herd of Soldiers running through the forest.

"You think they'll lead us somewhere?" Midna asked him. "Let's go!" Link dashed off after the Heartless and I chased after him.

I tried my best to keep up with Link as he chased after the herd of monsters. I wondered… if he can sniff out the scent of darkness, then why hasn't he picked up on my light yet?

The woods ended, opening to the field and a narrow path to was looked like an ancient temple. Far ahead, Link stopped dead in his tracks.

"Did you… find it…?" I huffed out of breath once I caught up with him. What is he looking at? I followed his gaze and gasped.

"No, but he found something much better!" The fish-headed man snickered.

* * *

**NUUU! Fish head dude! XD So Midna finally makes her way into the story. I won't reveal too much about her right now since you'll find out in the next chapter, but feel free to ask if you're curious. By the way, you can look up what each Heartless looks like so you know what they're dealing with. When in CC's POV, she'll mention in the narration what type of Heartless it is, and in Link's POV, CC might say in dialogue what type it is. Just for those of you that aren't familiar with the Kingdom Hearts fandom. **

**In other news, I'm planning on having my friend draw certain scenes from my fanfics. Either that, or i'll draw them myself. They'll probably be in my deviantArt, which I'll give you a link to when I start getting scenes up. *Sigh* now to get to my Skyward Sword fanfic! See ya next chapter!**


	6. Nag, nag, nag!

**Ahh, it's been months. I must apologize. I didn't mean to take this long, and I didn't want what happened to my Skyward Sword Fanfic (it hasn't been updated since September O_O) to happen to this. But I finally have a reliable beta, and this horrid school year is slowly coming to a close, so things should pick up for both fanfics. Should. No guarentees. Anyway, to those of you still interested in this story after all this time, here ya go!**

* * *

Chapter 5

***Link's POV***

"Zant?!" Midna cried.

"Who else, wretch?" He insulted. "I've come just to show off my new abilities. Too bad your puppy's senses can't tell the difference between the giant Heartless you've been looking for and the mob of Heartless I've cooked up!"

Sure enough, hundreds of the creatures we saw before, appeared between Zant and us. He disappeared, leaving us to fight the dark monsters. CC and I lunged at the mob of monsters, taking out as many as we could. But the more we killed, the more popped up.

"It's no use," CC jumped back from the growing herd. "There's no end to them. Let's just go find the main boss!" I nodded and we rushed off back to the woods, the creatures chasing after us. We got all the way back to Coro's house, but his spirit wasn't there anymore. I heard him scream and a green light came floating into the area from Hyrule Fields.

"Monster! BIG Monster!" He screamed, taking safety to his house. Well, we know where the real monster is… We rushed off to the fields, I could sense darkness getting stronger. The land opened to the calm, Twilight covered fields.

"I don't see any giant Heartless…" CC mumbled as we searched the area.

"Don't tell me your senses screwed up _again_," Midna nagged me.

A flash a light in the sky caught our attention, and a dark purple sillouette fell in front of us. There were four separated limbs that started to attach to the torso, though they still floated away from the body. Finally, a golf ball looking head dropped from the sky on top of the torso. I eyed the symbol on it: a black heart with a red X over it.

I looked up at CC, waiting for her to instruct what to do. She seemed to know what she was doing… like she'd done this before. Either that or she's just really strategic.

"Oh, so you've learned to listen to me?" she smirked down at me.

"Yea right! Link needs no help!" Midna yelled. "Go on, boy! Take it out." Could you let me talk for myself, for Din's sake?

I charged at the purple beast and jumped for its torso. Its levitating hands revolved around its body, smacking me across the field.

"What the hell was that?! You're slacking!" Midna yelled at me. I growled and barked at her. "Don't you bark at me!"

The hands stopped spinning and CC jumped up to attack them. They turned to dust after a few hits and the feet attempted to stomp her, she dodged out the way and waited for it to stop to attack the feet. They disappeared like the hands.

"Don't just gawk at her and let her do all the work!" As much as I wanted to shake her off my back, I ran back over to the purple monster and attacked its torso. It started rotating, until it spun me off. Damn, I really _was_ slacking… It stopped spinning, so I ran and jumped as high as I could, knocking its head off. The whole torso fell over, lying still on the ground. Without hesitation, CC jumped up and thrusted her sword into its torso, using the Ending Blow.

I mentally smiled. Yay, I taught her that move!

Light poured from the sword, consuming the purple beast. It lit up and exploded into a million small orbs of light. The Sword of Light absorbed them, and the area's hue changed back to its normal greenery. I joined CC where she stood, and she looked up at me and smiled.

"You're human again," she giggled. I looked down to see I was on two feet again and laughed.

"You just had to take out the boss by yourself!" We heard Midna groan. She floated up from my shadow, her arms folded.

"Link could have helped me if you let me explain how to fight that thing!" CC quickly responded

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were such an expert!" Midna said sarcastically. "Last time I checked, girls from Hyrule can't even fight a fly!"

"So that applies to every girl?! You obviously haven't learned anything about me to know that I'm not like the people around here!"

"Then where are you from, hmm?" Midna leaned forward, her hands on her hips, and swayed back and forth in front of CC angry red face.

"Why the hell do you care so damn much?!" She yelled as she turned and stormed off to the fields. "Why the hell is everyone trying to get in my god damn business?!"

"CC wait," I reached out to stop her.

"Forget her, Link!" Midna yelled. I sighed angrily and turned to her.

"Midna, she can't tell you where she's from because she doesn't remember," I explained. She raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Besides that, what gives you the right to start bossing us around?!"

"Look, maybe I was a bit pushy, but I'm not happy about me being here either! Princess Zelda told me to watch after you again like I'm some kind of baby-sitter!"

"Then let's get this over with so we don't have to hear you nagging."

"Fine by me." She disappeared into my shadow and I looked forward to Hyrule Fields. CC was already out of sight. Damn she's fast…

***CC's POV***

Stupid Midna. Who the hell does she think she is? Pushing me around like that! If it weren't for me telling Princess Zelda about her, God knows what Zant would have done to her! The least she could of done was thank me, but what do I get? Nag, nag, nag!

I looked around, examining all the scenery. Damn it… was this the way back to Faron Woods? It doesn't look familiar… I kept walking and came to a large black wall again. This is that Curtain of Twilight, right? Good, I can get rid of the Heartless by myself. Or at least without that little gnat buzzing all in my face. I stood there, waiting for another giant orange hand to grab me, but nothing came.

"C'mon! Let me in!" I yelled, punching the black wall. I kicked it and stuck it with my sword, but nothing happened. I groaned and sat, leaning against the wall.

Now that I thought about it… That orange ponytail on Midna's head kinda looked like the hand that grabbed both Link and I. And that small figure I could see through the wall… it kinda looked like her. So she's the only way to get into Twilight? Well, besides one of those beasts who first dragged me in. It makes sense, since she's a shadow of Twilight. Damn, I always get stuck with the annoying ones…

They'll find me. If they plan to keep destroying the Twilight, they'll have to come here.

I looked up at the orange and purple sky. Of course, the sun's going down. That's ok. They'll probably show up soon.

But the sun disappeared under the horizon and the stars poked out over the fields of Hyrule. Sounds of the night started up, keeping me on edge. Pff, why am I getting so worked up? I have a sword. I can protect myself.

A strong gust of wind blew, sending my hair wild in my face. I shivered, regretting wearing capris and short sleeves. Not that I had a choice. My clothes changed to help me blend in with the people here in Hyrule. Didn't help 'normal' my personality though, according to Midna. Urrrgh… where are they?!

"Damn it!" I screamed out, my voice echoing through the fields. I sighed and got back up, starting off to the fields again. They probably headed back to Ordona or something. Now if I could just find out where the hell I am…

Off in the distance, I saw something brown rushing towards me. I squinted harder and smiled at the sight.

"Epona?" I said in disbelief. She stopped in front of me and nudged her head against me happily.

"It's good to see you too!" I said, rubbing her head. "Hey, do you think you can help me find Link?" She neighed and seemed to gesture for me to climb on her back.

"B-but I can't really ride a horse…" I admitted. She whinnied in response. I sighed and attempted to mount her, struggling to straddle her back. After several attempts, I finally got adjusted and held tightly on her reins.

"O-ok, now go!" I commanded. She galloped off through the fields carefully. I bounced up and down on her back, afraid I'd bounce off her. Damn, how does Link do it without bouncing so much? She slowed to a stop, her ears twitching. Then, she pulled back onto her hind legs, making me nearly fall off backwards, and she dashed in the opposite direction. Holding the reins wasn't helping me to feel secure at all, so I let go and wrapped my arms around her neck. As she dashed through the field, I could hear faint music… a flute-like instrument. The music got louder until it suddenly stopped and I heard, "CC? Epona?"

I looked down, a big grin spreading across my face.

"Link!" I greeted him ecstatically. "Oh thank God! I was beginning to think these fields would swallow me up!"

"Heh, yeah it's easy to get lost here," he laughed, petting Epona's head. "I played some music hoping you'd hear and follow it, but I didn't think I'd find Epona." I looked at the blue, oval-shaped object in his hand. It had twelve holes in it and a mouthpiece. Before I could ask about it, he mounted Epona in front of me.

"Alright," he started. "Let's get back home before Ilia has a fit about where we are."

"Oh dear lord…" I'd completely forgotten about Ilia. I thought of all the accusations she'd put on us of why we're returning so late.

"Oh, by the way," Link added. "Midna has something to say." Honestly, when doesn't she? I followed his gaze down to his faint shadow, made by the stars and bit of moonlight peaking over the horizon.

"Midna…" Link said more sternly with a bit of a growl in the back of his throat. Midna's shadowy head popped out of his shadow, her eyes rolled to the side, avoiding me.

"I… suppose I was a bit too… domineering," she slowly said. "So… I'll learn to adjust to you if you learn to adjust to me. And… let's make a fresh start." I stared at her for a while, as if not believing her.

"Deal," I reached out my hand for her to shake. She came fully out the shadow and took my hand, jolting and shrieking. I couldn't help but burst into laughter. It's like the old hand buzzer prank you see in cartoons.

"What the hell!" She kept yelling. Link turned his head away to hide his laugh. "Shut the hell up, Link!" Midna smacked him on the head.

"Fresh start starts tomorrow," I giggled.

"Oh, then tonight's gonna be absolute hell!" She yelled, a creepy, devious smile showing one fang spreading across her face. She snickered evilly and disappeared back into Link's shadow.

"Oh gods… Do you know what you've just done?" Link asked me, still laughing.

"Not really," I giggled. "Yet I'm kind of eager to find out."

"Alright, it's your funeral," he chuckled, taking Epona's reins. He kicked her sides and we were off towards Faron Woods. Ohhh… it would make sense to go back towards the crowd of trees… That's the forest. I feel a face palm coming on…

* * *

**So my writing made Midna seem really bossy and bitchy... which I didn't want to happen, but it did anyway :P And CC came across as really stubborn too. Which she is supposed to be, so I guess it's ok. And Link has an ocarina. Keyword: _an_. I never said it was the Ocarina of Time, and I probably won't make it that either. It kinda fits now that we have the official timeline from the Hyrule Historia. So I have PLENTY of editing to do with chapter 6 and part of 7, but hopefully it won't be months this time. Until the next chapter, see ya later! (- hehe, Midna quote ^-^)**


End file.
